The present invention relates to a stop module, in particular for automated machining and conveyor systems, in which a stop element for objects moving in a direction of motion in a movement plane is located on a base body.
In automated machining and conveyor systems that are embodied for conveying objects, in particular workpieces or workpieces located on workpiece holders, it can be necessary for various reasons to stop the conveyance of the individual objects, in particular for performing machining operations on the workpieces during the standstill phase, but also for lifting the workpieces or workpiece holders. For that purpose, stop modules with a stop element can be located on automated conveyor systems, and the stop element can be moved between a first extended position, in which the stop element intervenes in the path of motion of the objects conveyed on the conveyor system, and a second, lowered position, in which the stop element enables conveyance of objects conveyed on the conveyor system.
From European Patent Disclosure EP 1 777 177 A1, for instance, a stop module with a stop member located on a base body, for objects moving in a current direction of motion is known. In it, the stop member is movable by means of an electric actuator out of this movement plane in each downward stroke and back into the movement plane in each upward stroke. Moreover, a damping device connected to the stop member is provided, for moving the stop member in damped fashion from a first stop position to a second terminal stop position. Moreover, the stop module is embodied with restoring means for restoring the stop member from the second terminal stop position to the first stop position. In this reference, it is proposed that the damping device have at least one damping piston, movable in at least one damping cylinder and coupled with the stop member, and a throttle restriction, which damps the piston motion and forms a flow resistance for pressure fluid flowing out during the piston motion; in the tripping position, the damping cylinder communicates with the pressure chamber via at least one pressure line.
Disadvantageously, the structural complication involved in damping a motion, caused by an object striking the stop member, of the stop member between the first stop position and the second terminal stop position is high, and hence manufacturing such a stop module entails relatively high costs.